


Oggetto

by HangMa



Series: 綱骸ABO [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Mukuro, M/M, Omega Mukuro, Top Tsunayoshi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 在一次晨勃之後，澤田綱吉接到了來自復仇者監獄的電話。





	Oggetto

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文補檔。

大學畢業典禮剛過，澤田綱吉喝了個五分醉，早晨鬧鐘響起的時候翻了個身，一捲棉被摀住耳朵三十秒，這才從床頭撈過那惱人的小機器來按停。

迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛，噢，老天，他還會晨勃。

四年前他無論如何堅持要讀大學，只掛了個十代首領的頭銜，Reborn也並沒怎麼反對，雙手抱胸冷冷一笑，有何不可？有出息點，非百大名校不念。

他以他的信息素起誓，嵐之守護者只有幫他補習，沒有作弊，考試時肯定是人品爆發了。哦，但是兩個alpha成天面對面真令人血脈賁張，那段時間他們家的雨之守護者很識相地沒有總是要參一腳。

四年下來他總是深情款款地看書、看文件，老師大人可沒有說讀了書就不必管家族，要是被二一那肯定是自己的問題。澤田綱吉幾乎以為他的學歷與武力值是用肝功能與性功能換來的。

說來他還真沒有什麼晨勃的經驗，現在該怎麼辦？問人似乎也太尷尬。

澤田綱吉跌跌撞撞起身走進浴室，決定就此放著不管，開始刷牙洗臉。

這是個符合他風格的決定。

今後的生活只會更加忙碌，他要啟程去義大利一步一步正式接手整個Vongola，晨勃？哎，澤田綱吉在吃早餐時已經忘了這茬。

但是那積累下來的慾望爆發時真能把人折騰得死去活來。

在九代首領正式退休兩個月後，澤田綱吉於晚上十一點疲倦地回到房間內沖個澡，夏日裡窗戶大開著就躺在床上，嫌太熱也不蓋被子了，舒展開手腳眼睛一閉便陷入沉睡。

他夢見了一幅極其眼熟的畫面，八年前，正值他最天真無知不諳世事的年紀，在一連串突如其來的莫名其妙事件之後被拖著拉著進入裡世界，戒指爭奪戰上獨獨他看見，鋪天蓋地的藍。

六道骸的頭髮長長了，散散亂亂在水中像海藻，朦朧中最顯眼竟然是他蒼白的膚色，外面一圈一圈纏繞身體的鐵鍊，哦，要不是那些該死的束縛，也許他的衣服會在水中漂浮起來，露出他的腰、他的胸口……

熱。澤田綱吉醒來，第一眼看見四角褲上的小帳篷，然後才聞到自己一身汗味。這個夢實在太突然，超直感鬧騰得十分愉快，他嘆了口氣，再次進到浴室重新洗一次澡，夏天啊夏天。

第二日中午果然就收到復仇者監獄的主動聯絡，這可算一樁新聞，然而談話內容並不令人愉快。他們說六道骸大概撐不了多久了。澤田綱吉忍不住瞪大雙眼，表情看起來和國中時一樣蠢，足足停頓了三秒：「原因？」

「發情期。」繃帶下傳出來的聲音死氣沉沉、陰森森。

訊息量超載。澤田綱吉再次沉默，半晌他用手指輕敲辦公桌的桌面，搖搖頭：「到了這個年紀才第一次發情期有些太晚，你們一直給他使用抑制劑？」

對方沒有否認，對於罪犯如此待遇算不得過分。半晌澤田綱吉嘆了口氣：「我不會讓他有事的，他是Vongola的人。」至少是他認定的。

這下連復仇者的聲音都變得有些古怪：「他需要標記。」

「我來標記。」澤田綱吉的表情與語氣像在說今天天氣真好，「你們大概不可能放人，但也沒有硬性規定不能探訪吧。」

去你的肯定句。復仇者們依靠夜之炎存活，不會餓不會渴不會累，便也不需要吃飯睡覺，當然也不存在性慾，他們到底於一個下午弄了一張床。縱然那只是一塊木板、四支腳架和一張不太厚軟的墊子。

澤田綱吉跟著耶伽走在黑暗的樓道間時驀然驚覺他人生的第一場性事要在地底幾十公尺下進行，聽起來真他媽的浪漫。

水牢佔了大部分的空間，他們像走過海生館的水中通道一般走過一條逼仄的走廊，看見各式各樣的軀體，那些肉體都被稱為罪身。只是愈往前走，澤田綱吉的心跳便愈來愈快，這兒的空氣本來就壓抑，可他能嗅到一股聞所未聞的味道，有些香甜，讓他的信息素也蠢蠢欲動。

忽然耶伽的身影一瞬間從面前消失，夜之炎使他來去自如。沒了前面身影的阻擋，澤田綱吉依稀可以看見離他五、六公尺遠的一張小床上蜷縮著一個人，藍色的長髮、白色的囚衣囚褲。

六道骸離開水牢後大概就直接被丟在了這張小床上，他整個人都是濕的，藍色的頭髮黏在臉上身上，營養液與汗水濡濕了衣服與身下的墊子。他在顫抖，臉色潮紅，意識不清仍舊對alpha的信息素敏感的不得了。

澤田綱吉扯鬆了領帶，卻也手足無措，他的下身脹得不行，卻又不知從何開始。但是六道骸的呼吸比他沉重而紊亂，他向前幾步靠到床邊，由上而下俯視著這名幻術師，呼吸著他的慾望，試探地喚道：「骸？骸？你聽得見我嗎？」

他的聲音低啞，幽幽消散於這地下囹圄，四周這麼多人，雖然都閉著眼睛困於方寸，看不見、聽不到，卻也真夠刺激的。澤田綱吉深吸一口氣，手掌托起六道骸的臉便吻了下去，吻他，他第一個想到就是吻他。

嘴唇的觸感又濕又涼，好在口腔內的確溫軟，兀自喘息著的六道骸根本無從抵禦入侵的舌頭，他舔過他的齒列與每一寸黏膜，捲過他的唾液，纏著他的舌頭，甜美的信息素使他的手指穿過六道骸藍色的髮絲。

澤田綱吉半跪於床板上，卻也只是吻他。忽然六道骸掙動了一下，開始有了些回應，澤田綱吉閉上眼睛，吸吮他的唇瓣，像是再多吻一下六道骸就會從喉嚨吐出一小塊毒蘋果。然而兩人雙唇分開後也只是喘息得更劇烈。

六道骸依舊顫抖著，雙眉緊蹙，要不是肌肉功能還未恢復，他的身體大概要扭擺成教人發狂的姿態，而現在那些鐵鍊依舊纏繞在他身上。

但是這樣或許也已經足夠。澤田綱吉伏在他身上，親吻他的脖頸。他的肌膚有種刺鼻的味道，大概是浸泡了近三千個日子的營養液，回去之後應該不至於拉肚子吧？澤田綱吉輕輕咬了一下六道骸的喉結。

種草莓或許是個天生的技能，天時地利人和齊了由不得學不會，而且比起藥水，omega的信息素實在太誘人，澤田綱吉不知不覺也滿頭大汗，火上加油的是突如其來衝入耳膜的呻吟。

六道骸的喉結滾動著，張開的嘴巴不止喘息還用來呻吟，聲音不大且低沉，此時此地聽起來卻帶上幾分委屈，像嗚咽。

澤田綱吉再也忍不住，簡單粗暴地燃起死氣之火掐斷那些硌人的鐵鍊，諒六道骸即使想跑也有心無力。白色而且濕透的褲子可以讓他看見六道骸胯下的形狀，屬於男性的器官也和他一樣勃起，他偷偷比劃一下，還真是比自己小，至於將要接納他的那個地方不把褲子脫了實在看不清楚。

剝下衣服的過程可算是一種煎熬，薄薄的衣料緊緊貼合著皮膚，澤田綱吉又拖又拉的才將那件礙事的褲子脫了，但是分開六道骸的雙腿倒是一點兒不費力氣。另一人的私處完整的呈現在他眼前，穴口微微張合著，一點點外翻的內壁粉紅色，和六道骸整個人一樣，看起來有些可憐。

如果有鏡子，澤田綱吉可以發現自己現在的眼睛有些發紅。他將六道骸的腿呈M字型往兩邊分開，自己跪在他的雙腿之間，右手手指捅進了處男穴，左手手指有些笨拙地解著自己的皮帶與褲子拉鍊。

六道骸的體內極為濕潤溫暖，渴求著被填滿的身體緊緊包覆著入侵的物體，分泌出來的液體很快就濕了澤田綱吉整隻手。是的，他真的需要標記。

澤田綱吉扶著自己的性器對準穴口狠狠捅入，聽見肉體接合的聲音、液體被擠壓出小穴的聲音與六道骸的呻吟，這一次稍稍大聲了一些，哭腔也更重了。他可能還是粗暴了些，兩人相交的地方流下一絲殷紅。

但要是現在還能保持理智，澤田綱吉覺得自己大概真的就陽萎了。他雙手壓著六道骸的大腿，手指還有意無意地輕撫著那蒼白而體溫略低的肌膚，然後抽出、再猛然頂入。

六道骸又發出了哭泣似的呻吟，仰躺在床上隨著澤田綱吉的進退而擺動著，或許是本能，儘管四肢無力，陰道卻將澤田綱吉的性器緊咬，分泌出的保護液體幾乎讓兩人的胯下濕糊糊一片。澤田綱吉的喘息也粗重，一下一下更加賣力地直搗得愈來愈深，偶然抬眼，六道骸仰著頭，嘴唇微張，呻吟聲漸次破碎，帶著鼻音嗯嗯啊啊得亂七八糟。

澤田綱吉費了很大的勁才強迫自己停下動作，口乾舌燥地再次呼喚：「骸？你醒了，我知道你醒了。」

六道骸微微睜開眼睛，聲音比澤田綱吉更沙啞：「混帳。」

「抱歉，」澤田綱吉伸出手撫上他的臉，「但是我想不到更好的方法。」

六道骸閉上眼睛，「我寧願去死。」可他連自殺的力氣都沒有。

老天，他真是氣瘋了，才說這種情緒話。

澤田綱吉的手改為托著他的臀部，將他的下身抬高了一些，身體稍稍前傾，粗大的性器又深入了幾分，六道骸被頂得急喘，無論是自我了結或者推開眼前的人，他都沒有那個心力。

「Vongola。」他的鼻音還是沒有消去，澤田綱吉卻開始隔著濕涼的白色囚衣按壓著他的乳頭，六道骸再次蹙起眉來，「你在幹什麼？」

以大拇指和食指的指腹來回摩擦著腫脹充血的乳頭，這具身體真是敏感的不像話，六道骸又開始呻吟，卻多了幾分婉轉甜膩。澤田綱吉的另一隻手從衣服下襬伸進去輕捏他的腰側，噢，他果然在顫抖：「可以和你有這種連結，其實我是很高興的。」

「嗯……夠了……」六道骸輕哼，「誰都好，就不要是你……」他忽然發出一聲哀鳴，澤田綱吉用力扭了下他的乳頭，又麻又痛，糟糕的是他的陰道竟同時劇烈收縮了一下。

澤田綱吉倒吸一口氣，有些惡劣地挺了挺腰：「原來你喜歡這樣，嗯？」

六道骸瞪了他一眼，不止身體髮膚，分明連眼眸都是濕潤的，澤田綱及緩慢地抽送著自己的性器，一邊將他的上衣掀起，探索著、愛撫著他的敏感帶。當他用舌尖繞著乳頭乳暈打轉、手指來回摩挲著臀部上方的後腰乃至股縫，或者游移過髖骨並且替他的男性器官手淫時六道骸發出的聲音以氣音為多，像是在呼吸間不經意帶出的嚶嚀。當然他也確實無法控制。

如此溫存簡直教人發瘋。然而六道骸所能做的也僅僅是咬牙，又一次爆粗口：「混帳，你故意的。」

澤田綱吉笑笑，退出他的身體，脫下自己身上綁手綁腳的西裝領帶，可知他也早已流了一身汗。再次進入時是凶猛的抽插，六道骸的腰彎折得厲害，大腿被往兩旁拉扯，小腿隨著劇烈的動作晃來晃去。如果此時他的神經管用，那雙白皙的長腿應該要纏上這混帳的腰，夾緊、更推向自己，然後腳趾會屈起。

他整個人已成一攤軟泥，濕淋淋的。眼眸濕潤，看起來像哭泣；呻吟濕潤，聽起來像哭泣。像是從前被他含在嘴裡用舌頭頂弄來頂弄去、漸漸融化的巧克力。他要被舔吮、啃噬、吞沒，消磨掉所有尊嚴和理智。

澤田綱吉也覺得自己快要酥軟融化，融化在六道骸溫軟得教人發狂的體內。他性器上的結慢慢脹大，壓迫著、摩擦著陰道與直腸之間的前列腺，六道骸幾乎要尖叫，呻吟更浪更顫抖，龜頭撞擊著子宮壁，陰道收縮著，澤田綱吉忍不住嘆息。

媽的他真的會被這個人給勾魂攝魄。

六道骸還是哭著高潮的，澤田綱吉將精液射進他的子宮。如果他能舉起臂膀，他會攀住這個人的肩背，用長長的指甲在上面抓出一道一道血痕。

澤田綱吉趴在他身上喘著氣，包覆著他的陰道依然緊致，抬眼便看見六道骸死死瞪著他。他長吁一口氣：「現在你真的是Vongola的人了。」

「一點都不好笑。」六道骸的表情看起來想咬他一口。

澤田綱吉吻他，便真的被咬破了嘴唇，實在是疼。他瞇起眼睛：「我真的希望你能待在Vongola。」他頓了頓，「也許不需要總是，但你漂泊時知道會有個地方、有些人在等著你。」

一個人的發情期，外頭的營養液與自己同一個溫度，他在其中漂浮、漂浮，身體裡面卻有一把火、千萬隻螞蟻，疼痛著、麻癢著、渴望著，從他要承接別人的那個地方一路燒一路燎，緩緩地爬過侵蝕過他的每一寸微血管、燒進他的骨髓和每一絲不由自主的肌肉，可他仍舊得保持著束縛的姿態，漂浮、漂浮，從外頭甚至難以發現他在顫抖。

六道骸竟也能笑出聲來：「等著我奪取並且毀滅嗎？」

「沒關係，」澤田綱吉聳肩，「反正你總要來到我身邊。」

六道骸一時張口結舌，這話聽起來像挑釁又像調情，他要較真起來竟也無法反駁。澤田綱吉坐到床板上，將他的身體攔腰托起，六道骸再次僵了僵，這才發現埋在自己體內的性器竟然還是硬的，不由脫口而出：「夠了……」

他的聲線微顫，語氣裡讓人聽出幾分哀求，澤田綱吉讓他跨坐在自己身上，性器直頂到最深處：「抱歉，我大概也是壓抑得太久了。」

其實他的懷中十分溫暖，肌膚貼著肌膚，活生生的、蓬勃的、朝氣的，是佔有、是給與、是擁抱、是做愛。

六道骸的雙肩與手臂耷拉著，雙腿叉開跪坐在澤田綱吉腿上，隨著對方抬起自己臀部撞擊與挺腰的動作搖搖晃晃，深藍色的頭顱就擱在對方肩膀上，喘息與呻吟全落在耳畔，忽然就打了個激靈，狠狠顫抖了一下，聲音裡確確實實帶著嗚咽：「不要了……唔嗯……會懷孕的……」

「懷孕了我就接你出去。」澤田綱吉仍然在他的陰道內衝撞著，此情此景是真的停也停不下來。

六道骸兩眼朦朧間憤怒地咬上澤田綱吉的耳朵，血腥味蔓延在嘴裡，卻又馬上被扯著額前瀏海，舌頭再次侵入口腔，便連呻吟聲也含糊起來。

他不知被要了幾次、高潮了幾次又哭了幾次，胡言亂語喊了些什麼，反正最後是筋疲力竭地昏睡過去。澤田綱吉也有些疲倦地退出來，摟著他的omega等呼吸平穩了下來才慢條斯理地穿上衣褲。

只是他才扣好襯衫上最後一顆鈕扣時耶伽便憑空出現，澤田綱吉不由皺眉，興許這群將眼耳鼻舌身的慾望都貸給了復仇意念的不死怪物全程觀看了他的火辣性事，想想真令人不舒服。

「唔，好歹替他清理一下吧。」澤田綱吉制止了復仇者再次用鐵鍊束縛住六道骸身體的舉動。

耶伽嘖了一聲，他有新的、乾燥的囚衣。

黎明將至，澤田綱吉也實在不得不離開。他彎下腰撥開六道骸臉頰上的瀏海，親吻他的額頭，他要他等他。

可是將近三千個日子以來，六道骸難得沒有陷入混沌狀態的睡眠，也許他真是累到沒有力氣做夢了。

END


End file.
